Love Is In The Air
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: An organic? And a Cybertronain? Eew
1. Heroes in a Shell?

"So you go out with your best friend's brother?!" Vampirella yelled so the whole Nemesis heard her.

Taryn avoided eye contact with the angry vampire. "I'm sorry, but he's-"

"MY BROTHER!"

The organic sighed. "I'm sorry if this is awkward."

"I-It's just...I don't...I mean..." _How could a Decepticon have feelings towards an organic? _

"I know I know. How can a Decepticon and an **organic **love each other."

Vampirella tensed. "That sounds worse that I would have intended it..."

Taryn leaned closer to Vampirella. "You know the new Autobot Intel Agent?"

"The techno-organic?"

She nodded. "I think her and Blurr have something going on."

The vampire burst out laughing. "Zippy and Maddy?"

Taryn nodded. "Yeah, V, if there's anything worse than dating an organic, it's dating a techno-organic."

Vampirella shuddered at the thought. "At least me and Knockout are a perfectly acceptable couple."

"Aww yeah V, you and your sparkmate." Taryn teased. "V and Knockout sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

* * *

Meanwhile, Zara was out. Where she was it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was out in the middle of nowhere, with no-one around...So what was the shadow she kept seeing out of the corner of her eye?

She kept turning around, but she shadow kept disappearing.

It was quite dark, the only light around were the flickering street lamps, so she just assumed it was her mind playing tricks on her.

* * *

Vampirella walked through the streets of Bolsover, Taryn following her.

"I kinda feel like a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." Said Vampirella.

Taryn smirked. "Yeah you look like one too."

They tended to keep to the shadows in Bolsover. It was a really rough part of Derbyshire. Only recently someone came and kicked Vampirella's wing mirror when she was in her alt mode waiting for her friend, Jade, to show up. She drove after them and ended up getting into a fight, which she won with ease. Another example is when someone had bought a pellet gun and smashed Vampirella's bedroom window- she owned a house on Earth for surveillance reasons- and has still be unable to get it fixed.

Vampirella elbowed her friend sharply. "Whoever thought about them though?" She asked.

_There she goes again, _thought Taryn, _with one of her random thoughts. _

"I mean you look at superheroes. Why turtles? Why mutants? And why teenagers? In fact why ninjas? You know they wanted to change the name to Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles coz apparently ninjas are bad." Being a ninja, Vampirella found this highly offensive. OK so she **was **a Decepticon, but not ALL ninjas are bad... "And heroes in a half-shell? It's not a half shell at all. They don't have half a shell."

Taryn rolled her eyes. "The song won't be the same though."

"No. _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Heroes in a shell...**TURTLE POWER!**_"

It's official. She's obsessed.


	2. The Bus

The shadow was still following Zara. It had been almost three hours now, and she was sat on a falling apart bench waiting for a bus.

"But it's annoying!" She heard someone complain.

"V! They're four turtles and a rat! And you're complaining about 'heroes in a half shell'?!"

There was a pause. "Yes."

She stood up and looked around, but couldn't see where the voices were coming from. She didn't even notice that it had started raining.

"V you're a total 2012 Michelangelo!" Taryn yelled.

Vampirella smiled. "You made a turtle reference!"

"Excuse me, what time are the buses around here?" Zara asked eventually. The two who were arguing about turtles stepped into the light. Vampirella looked at her glowing football watch. "It should have been here five cyc- minutes ago."

The girls heard a screeching noise coming from up the road, sort of like metal grinding on concrete. It was almost as bad as scraping your finger nails down a black board or a fork across a plate.

The bus arrived shortly. It looked as if it had been hit by a meteor. The front was unrecognisable and one of the wheels was missing. They assumed that was the source of the mysterious screeching noise.

Vampirella pointed. "The bus is here."

Zara sighed and leant forward a little, watching the bus. "LOOK OUT!" She yelled before pushing Vampirella out of the way. The vampire froze and looked at where she was stood, now full of broken bus.

"Woah dude I know Bolsover is bad but-" Taryn stared at the bus, trying to find a driver. "There's no driver."

Vampirella burst out laughing at that point. "Look for a symbol." She joked.

"Wait, symbol?" Zara asked. "As in Autobot Decepticon?"

The two girls turned to Zara, Vampirella abandoned the hyper mood she was in. "How do you know about those?!"

"How do _**you **_know about those?" Zara asked.

Vampirella transformed into her fighter mode. She still looked like an organic but she had black, gothic wings with the Decepticon symbol in the corners. She wore a black a yellow shirt with a black gothic skirt and tattoo style leggings. "I am one!"

"Y-You...you are...you don't look like one."

She shook her head. "I'm made to look like an organic. And I'm not a techno-organic! I wanna make that fragging clear!"

"What's your name?" Zara asked.

"Vampirella."

Taryn sighed once again. "Don't tell people your name, you have a bad reputation."

"OK so I have no common sense and I'm a bit of an ejit-"

"A bit? You broadcasted across the whole of Cybertron that you have quadrupedal science on Wednesdays!"

Vampirella nodded. "Yes! I did! And I will continue to complain about this every single Wednesday!"

"Do you know Starscream?" Zara asked, breaking the random argument she didn't quite understand. She asked her name and she got Vampirella's timetable. How did that happen?

She nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well that's how I know about you guys."


	3. STARSCREAM!

"STARSCREAM!" Vampirella yelled, her voice filling the whole Nemesis.

Starscream opened his door with an annoyed look on your face-plates. "Primus V you sound just like your creator!"

"You have a visitor." She said between gritted denta.

Zara looked up. "Hi."

* * *

"OK-so-Intel-have-picked-up-a-Decepticon-signal-we-don't-know-who-it-is-but-they've-not-moved-for-quite-a-while-so-either-they're-stranded-or-injured."

"Or waiting for a time to strike!" Smokescreen insisted, smashing his fists together.

Blurr sighed.

"Not all Decepticons are like that." Maddy argued. She was a techno-organic. She had flowing black hair and black and silver armour.

"Yeah but most of em are." He said under his breath.

"Yeah-but-evidentially-some-of-them-complain-about-heroes-in-a-half-shell!"

* * *

"AN ORGANIC?!" Vampirella yelled.

"Is still here!" Zara complained.

"I mean what is it with Decepticons having feelings towards organics? It's just wrong and gross!" She turned to her best friend Taryn. "No offence."

"Some taken!"

Vampirella giggled to herself. "Haha you quotes turtles again. And besides, how do you know they won't spew slime at you?!"

Taryn sighed. "Have you been listening to Sentinel's bedtime stories again?!"

Zara decided to speak up then. "Look, we can't help who we fall in love with."

The vampire smiled a little. "Oh I don't doubt that. In fact I happen to be in love with the most unlikely bot. Seriously. The Blades are my rivals and I hate doctors so I fall in love with a medic who supports the Blades."

"Then what's your problem?!" The seeker asked, not loosing his annoyance from earlier. "A Blade to you is like an organic to me."

"So you don't doubt you don't like organics?!"

Starscream sighed. "Zara is different."

Vampirella had had enough. She growled and walked out, before shrieking. "I HATE ROMANCE!"

Zara turned to Taryn. "What's her problem?"

Taryn just shook her head and walked out also.

* * *

Although she was an organic herself, Taryn did think like a Decepticon and was treated as such too. She hated the thought of being around organics and found techno-organics totally gross, just like most Cybertronians. She got on with Maddy, the new Autobot Intel Agent, but that was it.

So did Vampirella come to think of it, but their friendship was kept a secret.

She flew into the main room where she nearly bashed into Shockwave. "Shockwave!" She held open her arms as a greeting. "Finally someone who's not love struck!"

"Why, who is love struck?" Shockwave asked.

"Screamer and this organic who saved me from a random bus."

"You were saved by an organic?!"

"Ssh keep your voice down. Remember Soundwave!"

Shockwave tilted his head. "What's he got to do with the price of fish?"

Vampirella laughed. He always used that saying ever since Vampirella complained about it. What's that got to do with the price of fish? It was just one of those random saying that makes no sense. Like 'I'll go to the foot of our stairs' What's all that about?!

_"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons." _They heard Knockout's voice, but it wasn't Knockout who spoke.

It was Soundwave.

Talk of the devil.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Vampirella yelled.

_"This organic who saved me from a random bus." _Soundwave played it back to her.

She tilted her head back and groaned. "I hate you all so very much."


	4. Turtle Power

Later, Vampirella had cooled off. Zara was with Starscream and Taryn had found Blitzwing.

"Lord Megatron. It has come to my attention that I an unable to continue with the posh way of speaking an reverting back to my teenage ways is imminent."

Megatron sighed. "Continue."

"There's sommat in Sheffield that needs checking out."

The Decepticon leader nodded, afraid to ask what. "OK then. You, as you say, _check it out, _and report back to me."

Vampirella saluted, but it wasn't a normal salute. It was the Rimmer Directive salute (from Red Dwarf).

* * *

"And now there's a gas leak! And do they send us home? No!" Taryn was complaining about school. There was a gas leak, no electricity in the cantine, a broken heater, windows that won't open and a silent bell.

"So vhat if somevon brings a lighter into school?" Blitzwing, with his Icy personality, asked. He then switched to Random. "Big boom!"

Taryn laughed. "Yes Blitz, big boom. In fact I might ask Jetfire to make a fire ball at school."

* * *

"Have you found what the signal is yet?" Jazz asked.

Blurr shook his head. "No-I-know-it's-really-close-and-that's-it's-Decepticon-that's-all-and-that-whoever-it-is-hasn't-moved-for-three-days-now."

"Hey guys have you seen this report on Earth?" Smokescreen asked, watching a news report about a bus that crashed into a bus stop in Bolsover. It was caught on CCTV. "Recognise the girls?"

Jazz leant closer. "V? And Taryn? Who's the other one?"

Maddy jumped up and looked at the screen. "I don't know her...but...was Vampirella just saved by an organic?"

Smokescreen busts out laughing. "Oh she will never be able to live that down!"

* * *

Knockout entered the main room and saw Megatron. "Do you live here or something?"

"Knockout. What brings you here?"

"Have you seen V?"

Megatron smirked. "Missing her already?"

"Look what we get up to behind closed doors is none of your business, I just want to talk to her!"

The leader shrugged. "If you say so. Yes she is on a mission of some sort. Apparently there is something in Sheffield that has caught her interest."

The medic tilted his head. "You kidding? There's always something in Sheffield that catches her interest. She practically lives there."

Megatron was about to agree when Starscream walked in with an organic on his wing.

"Erm, you appear to have a little something on your wing." Knockout laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Starscream yelled.

_"This organic who saved me from a random bus." _Soundwave played the recording of Vampirella.

Megatron walked up to the girl on Starscream's wing. "You saved Vampirella?"

Zara shrugged. "No big deal."

"No, give me details. I'm dying to hear about this."

She smiled. "OK."

* * *

So after the Decepticons heard all about the bus incident, Vampirella waltzed into the Nemesis. An Earth phrase that Vampirella took literally. She actually waltzed into the Nemesis clutching something green.

"Ah, Vampirella, what did you find?" Shockwave asked.

Vampirella held up a green turtle with a red eye mask.

A hero...in a half shell.


End file.
